


I'm Giving Up On You

by rk_deviant_800



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Connor deviates, Hank Anderson Commits Suicide, Im not crying you're crying, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Other, goddammit Li stop listening to sad songs, happy ending? what happy ending, someone pls get me tissues, the Hank suicide scene but I made it sadder, this hurt to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 04:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17418746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rk_deviant_800/pseuds/rk_deviant_800
Summary: You're the one that I love...And I'm saying goodbye...





	I'm Giving Up On You

_Say something..._

Hank played with the gun in his hand, the cold metal glinting at him.

_And I...am feeling so small._

Faded blue eyes stared at the worn picture of Cole. His innocent smile stared back at him. Taking another swig of whiskey, he lets his head fall and his silvery hair masks the little tears threatening to spill from the corner of his eyes. Waves of grief pound at him and the gun slips onto the table from his hand as he thinks through all that he'd been through the past few months. Too many unwanted memories flash in his mind and he spirals further down. His heart, or the pieces left of it, shatters and the grief only bites back harder. Lost in thought, he doesn't hear the door open or the faint footsteps or the soft voice he'd grown to know. He can't do this. Not now. But the voice speaks anyway and the grief takes over him.

"I know I'm responsible for what happened, Lieutenant. I want you to know I'm sorry." 

_It was over my head. I knew nothing at all._

It's Connor. Again. Hank doesn't understand why he keeps coming back to  _him_. He thought the android only needed him to complete his missions. Hank doesn't answer. His eyes remained trained on the gun before flickering to Cole's photo. Connor speaks again.

"I was worried about you. I came by to see if you were all right." he says and Hank thinks for a moment he heard...feeling in his voice. 

_Anywhere I would've followed you._

Worried?

That's new. Though, Hank's not convinced. No matter how many times Hank had tried to help him see he was more than just wires and codes, the android adamantly proclaimed he was but a machine.That he wasn't alive. Hank still said nothing. His eyes remained locked on Cole's photo now as the whiskey dried on his lips. The grief only grows heavier and heavier and it hurts. Hank doesn't care. He's letting the grief slowly consume what's left of his sanity. Connor catches him looking at the photo and speaks once more.

_And I...will swallow my pride._

"You should stop looking at that photo, Lieutenant. Nothing can change the past..." he pauses before adding, "But you can learn to live. For yourself...and for Cole."

His voice sounds broken as Cole's name leaves his lips. Hank ignores it. He's far too gone to want to live anymore. Because why live when life keeps taking and taking until there's nothing left, right? His eyes flicker to the gun once more before he finally lifts his head looks Connor in the eye. He swears he sees some kind of emotion in them but he quickly tells himself it's nothing. Then finally...Hank chooses to speak.

"Y'know, every time you died and came back...it made me think of Cole." he admits.

Connor doesn't respond and let's the lieutenant keep talking. His software instability steadily rises and he doesn't realize it. Why does he hurt inside? Why  _was_ he worried about Hank? He doesn't know yet he just  _cares._ He came all this way when he didn't have to.

_Say something..._

"I'd give anything to hold him again. But...humans don't come back." Hank adds.

"I understand." Connor answers even though he truly doesn't.

_I'll be the one if you want me to._

Hank's had enough. He can't look at him in the eyes. His head falls again and his gaze goes back to the gun. It hurts. Oh god it hurts. He can't. He can't do this anymore. Forcing himself not to cry, he avoids Connor's concerned voice.

"Now leave me alone." Hank whispers, his fingers itching to pick up the gun.

_Say something..._

Connor...can't leave him alone. He...doesn't  _want_ to. Hank peers up at him with somber eyes and something inside of Connor breaks. 

_You're the one that I love._

"Go on. Complete your mission. Since that's all you care about." the lieutenant adds with a murmur.

Connor doesn't move. For once he forgets about the mission. 

"Get outta here!" Hank lashes out.

_I'm giving up on you..._

And Connor's face falls as he turns to leave, his head bowed. He doesn't stop to pet Sumo. He keeps walking and walking until he's outside the door. The self-driving waits for him. But...he hesitates. He doesn't want to leave. His red wall shatters and his LED flickers to red. His mission objective disappears and he can already feel Amanda's disappoint at his betrayal. And as he lifts his head, he hears the gunshot ring in his ears before Sumo's worried barks fill the air. Connor realizes his mistakes and turns to run back into the house. 

_And I'm saying goodbye..._

He finds the lieutenant there, still sitting there at the table. His body was slumped over and red stained his head, the table, and the tiles. Sumo sat at his feet, whimpering and pawing in an attempt to save his master. Connor feels himself tremble as he slowly steps closer to the lieutenant. His reconstruction ability recreates the scene he missed but he ignores it. He takes another step closer to Hank and seats himself on the other chair. He gently lifts the lieutenant's head and red begins to trickle down his now pale cheek. Connor doesn't know what to do. He's too lost in his new emotions to really see what's going on. He tried gently shaking the lieutenant but he didn't do anything, remaining limp in his arms.

 _Say something..._ _I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you..._

"H-Hank? Hank, wake up! Please! I'm sorry! P-Please...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...." he pleads but Hank doesn't reply. 

Connor doesn't understand anymore. Why is the lieutenant so silent now? Why won't he open his eyes? Where did his heartbeat go? Where did _he_ go? 

_Say something..._

Then it clicks in Connor's mind. He's gone. The lieutenant is  _gone. Hank_ is gone. One by one the tears fall and he can't stop them. He doesn't realize himself standing up and hugging the lieutenant. His heart shatters and a sob leaves his lips, echoing in the house as he clings to Hank's lifeless body. He can only murmur an incoherent mess of an apology as he mourns for him. When he goes to report about Hank's death, he can hardly remain composed as he explains what happened. When he's asked for the cause of suicide, he pauses for a moment and the tears slip out once more as he takes the blame while staring at Hank's lifeless eyes. 

"It's all my fault."

_I'm giving up on you..._

**Author's Note:**

> this is so sad
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> alex play despacito


End file.
